A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to slide projectors and more particularly to random access apparatus for controlling the projection of slides from a slide tray in accordance with an encoded program tape including slide address signals or in accordance with the entry of slide address signals from a local or remote keyboard.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Various control apparatus are known for slide projectors to control positioning of the slide tray to a slide position and the operation of a slide changer to present the slide to a viewing position. These various control apparatus are controllable in either a manual mode or a random access mode. Arrangements of this type, for example, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,296,727, 3,225,652, 3,299,554, 3,895,864, 3,907,414, 3,924,942, 3,566,370, 4,041,457, 3,510,215, 3,644,027, 3,733,122, 3,652,155, 3,623,803, 3,700,320 and 3,732,546.
While the above described control apparatus of the prior art are generally suitable for their intended use, it would be desirable to provide improved automatic random access operation of a slide projector by control apparatus in response to encoded prerecorded program tapes including slide address signals.